Sesame Street Parodies
This is a list of Sesame Street parodies. Cast Version 1 *Big Bird - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Oscar the Grouch - Iago (Aladdin) *Snuffy - Sweetums (The Muppets) *Grover - Scooter (The Muppets) *Elmo - Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Zoe - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Prairie Dawn - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic ''series) *Bert and Ernie - Kermit the Frog and Gonzo (''The Muppets) *Cookie Monster - Bananas Gorilla (Richard Scarry) *Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) - Bert (Sesame Street) *Telly Monster - Herry Monster (Sesame Street) *Baby Bear - Huckle Cat (Richard Scarry) *Frazzle - Trekkie Monster (Avenue Q) *Count von Count - Barney (Barney and Friends/''Backyard Gang'') *Two-Headed Monster - Pip and Pop (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Rosita - Dorothy the Dinosaur (The Wiggles) *Abby Cadabby - Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) *Murray Monster - Vector the Crocodile (Sonic ''series) *Luis and Maria - Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck (''The Land Before Time) *Gabi - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Gordon and Susan - Henry and Emily (Thomas and Friends) *Miles - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) Notes *In the Count's old sketches from 1972 - 1978, Barney will have his late 1989-1990 costume. *In the 1991 - 1996 series, Dorothy will have her 1992 - 1996 costume. Version 2 *Big Bird - Baloo (TaleSpin) *Oscar the Grouch - Iago (Aladdin) *Snuffy - Big Bong (Inside Out) *Little Bird - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Grover - Genie (Aladdin) *Elmo - Huckle Cat (Richard Scarry) *Zoe - Lily Bunny (Richard Scarry) *Prairie Dawn - Sofia the First (Sofia the First) *Bert and Ernie - Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) *Cookie Monster - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Telly Monster - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rosita - Hilda Hippo (Richard Scarry) *Baby Bear - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Papa Bear - Lucky Piquel (Bonkers) *Herry Monster - James P. Sullivan "Sulley" (Monsters Inc.) *Count von Count - Louie Lamount (TaleSpin) *Countess von Backwards - Terk (Tarzan) *Frazzle - Oogtar (Super Mario World TV series) *Shelock Hemlock - Sid the Science Kid (Sid the Science Kid) *Fat Blue - Mr. Frumble (Richard Scarry) *Honkers - Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa, and Po (Teletubbies) *Mr. Dinger - Noo Noo (Teletubbies) *Two-Headed Monster - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Gladys the Cow - Wardrobe (Beauty and the Beast) *Abby Cadabby - Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) *Murray Monster - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *Mumford - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) *Biff and Sully - Wallace and Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Oinker Sisters - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Humphrey and Ingrid - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly Oddparents) *Baby Natasha - Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) *Bob - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Luis and Maria - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) and Elsa (Frozen) *Gabi - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Gordon and Susan - Buzz Lightyear and Jessie (Toy Story ''films) *Miles - Frozone (''The Incredibles) *Alan - Woody (Toy Story ''films) *Celina - Anastasia (''Anastasia) *Gina - Anna (Frozen) *Dorothy the Goldfish - Lowly Worm (Richard Scarry) Category:Sesame Street Spoofs